undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 64
The group where all sat around the campfire later that afternoon, with the exception of Andy, Garry, Charlie and Gareth who where all on watch. “We’ve attracted a lot of walker recently with the bullets fired earlier, not an awful lot but still they’ve realised we’re here so what we need to make sure that they aren’t going to be too difficult to handle, by doing this we’ll spread them out along the defences, making sure that they aren’t in one spot which could weaken the wires, also we could try and kill them and get towards the pits, to make sure that they aren’t getting filled up to the brim, so that they couldn’t be used” said Peter “that’s a big risk going out there with the walkers” said Scott “I know, but what’s the point of putting up defences if we can’t even use them?” asked Jess “she’s right we need to work together and make this place safe” said Peter “I’m going to say no to this” said Scott “we could at least spread them out first, then see what the damage is like” said Kal “he’s right, Kal, Michael and I will take them down to the river” said Bow “I’ll take Olivia, Shannon and Laura the next area and Peter, you take Jess and Henry up here and try and pick them off one by one, spreading them along the perimeter” said Scott The group then get set and start to get the camp knives and their melee weapons out, Bow takes her group and runs towards the walkers and starts to grab their attention, they then start running down the camp, until they eventually get to the end of the camp. “Kal you stay here, Michael head up a little, I’ll go past Michael and we’ll start to take them out” said Bow as she took out her sword. She then sliced two of the walkers heads off with one big swing, Michael took out his metal pipe and bashed a walkers head with it, and kept on doing it, until he stopped and took out his machete and carried on, trying to take them out. Suddenly they start to hear moans of the walkers that where coming from behind them. Charlie, who was up on watch at the bottom of the camp where Bow and the other two were, spotted the group of walkers that where advancing towards the camp “Bow, behind you” she shouted down to Bow. Just as Charlie said that Bow turned around to see the other walkers coming from the other side of the defences “dam it” she said “Michael run to Peter and let him know that we’ve more walkers coming from the other side” ordered Bow to Michael. Michael then removed his machete from a walker and then began to run up the camp, he passed Scott, but didn’t talk to them, he eventually passed the graves and then came to Peter “more walkers...” he said out of breath “what?” asked a confused Peter as he continued to kill the ones that where in front of him “we’ve more walkers coming from the other side now” he finished, Peter stopped for a second “is it controllable?” asked Peter “not sure” replied Michael “you stay here, I’ll head down!” exclaimed Peter as he started to run down the camp. When he got to the bottom of the camp he saw Bow killing the walkers on one side of the camp and Kal on the other side. Peter took an arrow out and fired it towards a walker that was on Bow’s side, she looked around “thought you weren’t coming” she laughed “think we can handle this?” asked Peter as he fired another arrow towards a walker that was near Kal “not for long” said Charlie as she spotted more walkers coming from the same side as Bow was “bugger!” shouted Peter “Charlie, stay up there, be our eyes for a little longer, be back soon” said Peter as he started to run up when he got to Scott’s little group peter took Scott aside “we’re being cornered here, more walkers coming from the other side, we’re going to need to make a choice very soon, whether or not to stay, or leave” said Peter “that bad?” asked Scott, to which Peter nodded “leave then” said Scott “alright, I’m putting you in charge of getting a group together to pack up everything and getting ready to leave in an hour tops, go!” said Peter as he ran back down to Bow “we’re packing up, Scott’s working on that though, our job, keep the walkers outta camp” said Peter as he walked up to a walker and stabbed it in the head with his arrow, he did the same for two more kills “still want me up here?” asked Charlie “no, need as many hands down on the ground” said Peter. Back up at the main camp Scott had got Jess, Shannon, Michael, Andy, Olivia and Garry to start packing up the tents and the food, “hurry up guys” said Scott as he saw them putting down the tents two at a time. Down at the river more walkers had arrived “let’s hope we’re ready to leave when these defences cave in” said Kal as he continued to bash the walkers heads in “it doesn’t matter if they haven’t packed everything, if we need to leave, we need to leave” said Peter, just then he saw Henry and Gareth coming down to help “go back” said Peter “you need every weapon that’s near you to kill all these” said Gareth as he stood near to Kal and started to kill the walkers, Henry joined Peter and Bow. Peter looked down and Henry and smiled at him, Henry then saw Peter smiling and smiled back at him “Peter!” they heard yelling down at them, Peter looked up at the camp to see Scott trying to get his attention “be right back” he said as he started to run half way up the camp “we’ve got all food organised, fuel’s already in the cars up top, tents are getting there” said Scott “good, make it quick, it won’t be long, just giving you heads up” said Peter “okay, get the guns ready, just encase we need them” added Peter “right” replied Scott as he started to jog back up to the main camp. “every make sure you have a gun” said Scott “we really leaving?” asked Olivia “yeah” said Scott as he checked to make sure he had his gun loaded. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues